Norm's Pet
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Thanks to Timmy, Norm and his lamp get sent to Danny who lives with his overly protective and possessive godfather Vlad Masters. Is it against the rules for falling in love with your masters at first sight? If it is Norm is in for a long ride. Request fic


****

Arashi: This is a request for Darkangel048 who wanted a crossover between Danny Phantom and Fairy Odd Parents so this fic is completely Au and doesn't follow canons for both series besides featuring some ooc.

Disclaimer- Fairy Odd Parents and Danny Phantom rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman who created two interesting series. I just write for fun and don't make any money of the fic I write.

Warning-language, lemon, AU, ooc

Summary: Thanks to Timmy, Norm and his lamp get sent to Danny who lives with his overly protective and possessive godfather Vlad Masters. Is it against the rules for falling in love with your masters at first sight? If it is Norm is in for a long ride.

* * *

Norm's pet

__

Dear Danny,

I decide to send this lava lamp to keep you company at your godfather's place. I should warn you about the lamp but figure you'll adjust. The only warning I have is be careful what you wish for. I know it's strange really but that's all I can say.

You friend and cousin,

Timmy Turner.

Danny glances at the lava lamp curious why Timmy will send it over so suddenly. He sighs hearing the soft humming of Vlad walking past his room before peeking in he has some work at the office. He can tag along if he wishes. Danny smiles shaking his head getting the older man to nod before leaving the mansion concern about him.

Seeing the limo Vlad got in Danny wait until he's past the gates before turning to the lava lamp. He rubs it gently admiring the purple liquid inside. He didn't notice the sudden heat or when it starts shaking. He turns his eyes away for a moment not seeing a purple mist coming out leaving a man a bit older then him but stretching.

"Damn Turner and him foiling my plots." He grumbles staring around finding a breath taking beauty before him.

Long raven hair reaching the shoulders with wide baby blue eyes makes the genie's mouth water. Those luscious lips desire to be kiss gets Norm to take a shaky breath hating the fact it's getting to him. Is there a rule not to have fun with a new master or godson? He watches the young man turn to look at him his mouth agape backing a few steps away.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny rambles wishing his heart will stop racing in his chest at the sight of a glorious looking man

"Norm the Genie at your service, young pet." The genie replies bowing down making Danny wanting to swoon at the nickname.

"Danny," the raven could let out.

Norm nods asking curiously, "What can I do to please you, young pet?"

"Um…I would like to know why you call me Pet be nice." Danny stumbles liking the way the name seems to roll of Norm's tongue.

Norm shrugs thinking how to answer the question. He finally settles for the simple explanation hope it truly makes sense. "You seem to be like a kitten that needs to be love. I settle for Pet instead of Kitten though I can change it if you wish it."

Blushing a dark cherry to raspberry color Danny squeaks out, "Pet is fine! "

Speaking out loud the raven asks, "You can grant any wish?"

Norm nods wondering were this going to lead. He watch Danny take a shaky breath then reply something in a muffled tone that even he could understand it.

"Can you speak up pet?" Norm orders slightly making Danny cough with embarrassment.

"I wish for you to fuck me as a lover and show me what its like." Danny replies blushing brightly wondering if this wish will work.

Norm smiles widely enjoying this wish. Oh he'll enjoy the body alright. He touches the soft skin finding it smooth. He rubs his thumb across the full lips causing a gasp from the raven.

"Your wish is my command," Norm replies smirking waving a hand making both of them naked.

His eyes rake over the slim body finding himself hardening at the thought of having Danny. He's truly a sweetheart. He smirks finding Danny does purr like a kitten. So it seems pet does fit him after all. Norm decides to ponder this while pleasuring the body below him.

His hand trails down the slim pale chest. He smirks murmuring softly admiring the beautiful skin. It's hard to believe that Timmy and this boy is his cousin. If he remembers while searching Danny's mind, the raven is three years older then the other. If Timmy is sixteen that would mean…Danny is nineteen so it's legal to take him after all.

He chuckles licking and lavishing the skin ignoring the cries of pleasure from Danny's lips. For Norm it's having Danny pleasure is enough for him. This truly confuses the genie. Never before he thought he can be satisfied by merely satisfy his partner to their full extent. He let Danny's cries as he came making Norm more then happy to taste him. He licks his chest clean while pumping him. Such a good responsive pet he has here.

He tells Danny to suck on his fingers warning him he'll be gentle as he can be. Danny did as he told gasping as Norm continues to play with his body. Such sensations roaming though his body making him wonder if he'll combust soon. He mewl feeling the gentle fingers probing at his entrance. New sensations he never felt before makes Danny glad he wish for this.

He never meets someone kind enough to prepare him at all before entering him. This cause tears to form in Danny's eyes remembering those he been with before just pound him or at times wish to rape him he tries to ignore the pain. This is truly someone loving him and treating him as a temple to be cherished.

This is a new experience for the raven man. He screams out finding Norm chuckling with glee. He starts to see stars with each thrust. He meet each one vigorously moaning and screaming out happy to know he's home alone with Norm. He finally comes with a harsh cry calling out Norm's name splattering his essence over their chests as the genie comes in him.

"Mine," Norm growls kissing Danny possessively before pulling back noticing the tired yet satisfied look in those baby blue eyes.

"Only your's" Danny echoes sleepily falling fast asleep soon after such fun.

Norm chuckles cuddling him close allowing himself to follow the raven in the land of dreams. Maybe he should stay with Danny as long he needs him. That's if he doesn't loose his heart in the progress.

* * *

**Arashi: Well it's something for this pairing. As I put in the beginning this is a request fic. There is mention of rape of someone/Danny though only need for memories but nothing else at all. Please read and review.**


End file.
